


Shh, It's a Secret

by hoshitalk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i still don't know how to tag lmao, really fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/pseuds/hoshitalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretly, Seungkwan likes it when Mingyu's possessive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, It's a Secret

_It’s dangerous so walk on the inside_

Seungkwan exhaled, fanning himself as he exited off the stage with the rest of his members. He still felt all tingly after the performance, partly from the exhilaration of being on stage, mostly because of that one part he had in the choreography with Mingyu. 

One on hand he wanted to murder Soonyoung for coming up with that, but on the other, he couldn’t deny that Mingyu’s possessive hand on his waist was a really nice feeling. Seungkwan didn’t even know when the performance leader figured out his little crush; he never expressed it verbally and made sure that all contact with Mingyu didn’t arouse any suspicions. Besides the only other person who knew other than Soonyoung was Hansol, and he wouldn’t betray Seungkwan by spilling his secret. 

“Seungkwannie!” 

He screamed as someone tackled him from behind, lifting him up and off the ground. Thrashing around, he laughed giddily, shouting to be put down as the rest of Seventeen laughed at his predicament. Seungkwan kept giggling once he was back on the ground, looking back to see which member tackled him, and met the hypnotizing gaze of his crush. 

“Hyung, why’d you do that?” he said, elbowing Mingyu’s stomach as the elder slung an arm around his shoulders. Mingyu shrugged, walking with Seungkwan back towards their waiting room.

“I felt like scaring someone and you were in front of me.” Mingyu grinned, squeezing the main vocal’s shoulder. Seungkwan made a face at the rapper, sticking his tongue out at him, running off to bother Hansol and Chan. He chuckled, waving a hand at the younger, falling in step with Soonyoung after lightly kicking the blond’s leg. 

“Soonyoung hyung, I owe you one.” he smirked, watching Seungkwan laugh with the two youngest.

“Eh? You do? For what?”

“You know, for choreographing that part where I grab Kwannie possessively.” 

Soonyoung let out an ‘ah’ in realization, nodding his head. 

“Yeah you do, big time. Why haven’t you made a move yet? Literally everyone knows that he’s interested in you too.”

Mingyu shrugged as they entered the waiting room, not giving the elder an answer as he headed off in a different direction to change out of his stage clothes. Honestly, the only reason why he hadn’t confessed yet was because he found Seungkwan endearing in how he tried to cover up his crush on him. 

_“I’ll confess to him once promotions end.”_ Mingyu nodded to himself, shrugging off his blazer. For now, he’ll just secretly enjoy Seungkwan denying his crush on him.

**Author's Note:**

> just another cross-post don't mind me


End file.
